Happy Medium
by October Sky
Summary: A lovesick Jack leads Kate to a ‘secret spot’ in the jungle, and meanwhile, Alex worries about herself as she starts having weird dreams again, and the rift between her and Danielle doesn’t help anything. Alexcentric. 12.29.05: No update, just editing.
1. Default Chapter

Happy Medium

Chapter One

Spoiler Alert: This story may contain spoilers for future episodes and former ones.

Series Note: This story starts a 'sequel series' to a series called "Fated"(thus, this being Fated Part Two). The series order is listed in my bio, along with the off-island sequel. Unless you want to be extremely confused, you might want to go back and read them. At this point, it'd take forever to explain everything.

Disclaimer: Lost belongs to J.J. Abrams and Co. at ABC.

Note: To fully understand the 'medium' aspect, the show _Medium_ is excellent, and one of my favorites. I think I gave my own character(the medium) more powers than a normal medium has, but they were important to this story. Really, anything that has to deal with psychics is inspired by Stephen King's _The Dead Zone_, along with the USA series _Dead Zone_, both of which I love and am..well..obsessed with!

Note2: This picks up right where A Bend In the Road left off, though the story of Jack and Sarah remains- but a mystery to ponder..does he know the baby really is his?

Summary: A lovesick Jack leads Kate to a 'secret spot' in the jungle, and meanwhile, Alex worries about herself as she starts having weird dreams again, and the rift between her and Danielle doesn't help anything. Alex-centric.

Medium:

1. Something, such as an intermediate course of action, that occupies a position or represents a condition midway between extremes.

2. A person thought to have the power to communicate with the spirits of the dead or with agents of another world or dimension.

3. a state that is intermediate between extremes; a middle position; "a happy medium"

definitions curtsey of ray of the Pacific's bright morning sun welcomed a new day at sea. Sighing, Kate stared deeply into the aqua blue water below her, trying to make out any form of life at all. Though she was with a small group of people, she still felt so alone. Sawyer, of course, had tried to fix that by attempting to be slick and come on to her, something that failed for him repeatedly, though like an energizer bunny, he just kept going, never losing energy.

"Imagine finding you here," Sawyer said as he approached her from behind.

Kate kept her arms folded flatly on the railing Jin had built on the boat, pretending to ignore him.

"Michael caught you some fish," he informed her.

"Go away," Kate said coldly.

"Gawd," Sawyer said, stepping back a little, "I'm just trying to make conversation! It ain't my fault you have to be all depressed over you and Jacko's second breakup! Because let me tell you, if you think he bought the whole 'I'm doing what's best for-"

Sawyer was cut off by a jerk as he hit the sit of the raft.

"Ow," he complained, rubbing his side as Kate massaged her arm, and turned back to Jin, "what the hell was that for?"

Jin didn't answer, and Sawyer was about to step towards where Jin should've been when the boat jerked them to the side again, throwing Sawyer down on the deck and the raft tipped sideways as Kate clung for life. Sawyer knew his head was bleeding, and he could feel his body growing cold as conscious slipped slowly away, but he knew he had to save Kate.

"Grab my hand!" Sawyer ordered, and Kate reached for his hand twice and missed both times.

The raft gave a final tug, and Sawyer heard himself screaming Kate's name as she let go abruptly from the railing, cutting her hand as she fell into the rushing waters below, and a loud roar broke the yells and screams pounding in his head as Sawyer gave into darkness.

On the beach, Alex awoke with a gasp and a scream. Panting, she tried to calm herself down by running her hand through her long, dark brown hair, and looked around to remember where she was.

Usually, Alex spent most days at the beach and nights at the caves. She had a thing about sleeping in wide open spaces, and had taken up a role as Kate's spy, agreeing to let her know of any odd behaviors suddenly occuring in Jack, and typical day to day analysis. But last night she recalled trying to fall asleep in her usual spot only a few feet away from Hurley when Shannon and Boone had come in out of nowhere. Shannon was getting onto Boone about how he should be telling Jack something and Boone's argument was that Jack could probably care less about every little problem.

Of course, Jack was nowhere to be found during any of this. Locke broke it up, and took Boone to the side to talk to him about something, and though it was quiet afterwards, Alex found herself unable to go back to sleep, and had snuck out behind Sawyer who came to the caves around eleven to refill his water bottles. Why he had to do it in the middle of the night, she didn't know, but didn't complain, as she had to admit that it was a little creepy in the jungle at night, especially alone.

So now she sat with some dead passenger's blanket fallen off of her and the lightweight jacket Sayid had found her nearly a week and a half ago when she had ran from whatever that thing was in the jungle. Alex was still having trouble believing that she had been here for only two weeks. It seemed like an intercity. So much had happened that it was unbelievable, and she didn't see how everyone was able to deal with it.

But now those same people she had looked up to the past few days were staring at her like she was some creature from outer space, and as a couple walked by her, slowly making there way a good distance from her, she muttered, "Sorry..I'm fine..it was only a dream."

Alex glanced to the right where some survivors were gathered around some old guy who was standing on top of a pale of chopped wood and bamboo. Michael was watching him talk with his arms crossed, and Sawyer was listening as well as he rested his back against a tree, placing a water bottle on his head as he closed his eyes.

_Only a dream.._

_Alex hated LA. especially the southern parts, near Mexico where she lived. You could never find a place to stay, and never find a ride. It was like trying to catch a cab in New York. She clutched her arms around her tightly as a soft October wind blew the trees lining the dirt road Alex was walking that led to an interstate, and follow that a bit, with two turn offs, you'd arrive in the neighborhood she lived in with her horrible foster family, her stupid sister Becky who was fourteen and had the personality of a caged monkey: never able to stay in one place at the same time, and incredibly loud. Then came her younger foster brother Jared, nine and too shy to survive in the city, and she was the one who would end up cleaning up his cuts when he finally came home hours after school let out._

_Ever since her father died when she was eight, Alex had fed for herself, becoming an outcast at any school she went to, and moving foster home to foster home. Not caring about her looks, she wore your typical jeans and shirts, unstlyish in LA high schools but suited well with the managers she worked for. A job at a local karaoke bar and grill paid her lunch and bought whatever book they were reading that month in English, and if she could successfully hide it in a small safety deposit box she had kept since she was a little girl, Alex would give some extra money for Jared to buy some ice cream, or pay for his school supplies as well. _

_She felt bad for the guy. His parents had split up when he was three, and both refused to take him. The family they now lived with, or rather, the woman they now lived with, only supported a job at a gas station down the street, and had no extra cash whatsoever, which meant dull birthdays, and no Christmases. Since Jared was still just a kid, she had played Santa last Christmas with her last paycheck of the year, and had bought him a baseball bat and a glove. He still had a ball he found one day, but from the lack of friends, she knew a bat and glove would probably do no good to him, but had promised Jared she'd play when she'd get the chance, and said 'hey, consider it your first weapon'._

_Alex wasn't ashamed to say that her only friend was nine years old and still unable to add two digit numbers(something she was trying to help him with) or that her Friday nights consisted of staring at the wall and daydreaming about ways to humiliate(and not just the old 'kick me' sign trick, true humiliation) the seventeen year old Becky, who came from a rich family who had suddenly undergone money problems and had skipped a year of high schools. _

_Becky now hung out with seniors who talked about getting caught smoking in the bathroom, and girls who constantly cried over there last breakup, while Alex usually skipped lunch, and snuck into the backstage area of the autotorium where she'd play the piano for the next forty-five minutes, being a bother to no one. _

_Music was one thing she was good at, one thing she enjoyed, and one thing she couldn't afford. On a regular basis she wrote songs and kept them in a notebook tucked away at the bottom of her backpack, which was presently slung over her shoulder, and the restaurant she worked in included a baby grand, and she usually volunteered to lock up(age didn't seem to matter to her thirty year old boss) only to wind up playing whatever tunes came to mind until the last bus of the route left at ten thirty._

_But today was Tuesday, the day she was only scheduled to work until six so that Janet, a single mom of two, could make some extra cash. Janet played around with other workers schedules so that she could pay for her two year old's preschool tuition, and Alex had no problem at it, having a sympathetic spot for people who had it hard. The only problem today was that for the first time, she had left her jacket in Algebra(the room had turned unusually cold) and her money was in it. Her plan was to then ask anyone she saw at the restaurant, Roscoe's(owned by Roscoe's great-great grandson, Tom, who had no business managing anything but did it to keep the place in the family line) but she had completly forgot. now hitchhiking had failed, and it was a long walk home. That was when the sound of a truck grinding over gravel startled her, but only for a moment. _

_"Now what's a girl your age doing walking the streets this far into town?" Said a young voice from the drivers side window._

_"Maybe she's got no licensee and no money," Alex replied casually._

_The man in the truck smiled._

_"Need a ride?"_

_Alex stopped for the first time. She had been letting him drive on break as she continued walking, and she was now getting her first good look at the man- correct that- boy in the truck. He couldn't of been no older than nineteen, the youngest seventeen, but she was sure that she had never seen him around school. Alex stared at him, trying to decide if he was actually giving her a choice, or was planning on attacking her at any given moment, but as she looked at him, she made her choice, knowing that his smile told it all._

The crowd was breaking up as Alex finally reached Michael, who looked as if he had had enough of the day, though it was only ten in the morning.

"What's going on?" She asked as she caught up with Michael just as he placed a water bottle he had just took a gigantic swig of down.

"Jin wants to build another raft," Michael told her.

"Sounds determined," Alex said cooly, glancing towards Jin, who was already sorting out the taller sections of wood from the larger, "can I help?"

"What?" Michael said, looking at her in surprise. "Sure. I mean, I don't see why you would want to, I mean, there's no point in-"

"Yes there is," Alex said, and Michael's look deepened, "I'm going with you."

Michael stared at her for a moment.

"What?" He said, and shook his head. "No. It's too dangerous."

Turning, he walked towards a path that Alex knew by now led to the caves, and she followed him.

"You're letting your son go!" Alex protested. "And I know ships- trust me."

She took a moment to glance to the side, but Alex immediately regretted it as the first thing she saw was Sawyer, and memories from her dream hit her in lightning bolt flashes as she remembered how he looked lying there, helpless and bloody, staring up towards the son with his eyes vacant.

"I mean," Alex continued, a little more determined, "think about it, I was on one when I crashed here. And so was Danielle!"

Alex had found it hard to begin calling her mother 'mom'. There was some sort of sentimental value to the word that Alex couldn't explain, and that she didn't have. Whatever it was, the name made Michael stop, and turn around.

"Fine," Michael sighed, "if it's all right with your mother, then I guess it's all right with me."

Alex smiled.

"Thanks."

She then spotted Danielle coming out of another path, and her shotgun was slung as it usually was over her shoulder, so Alex knew she had just been hunting and, most likely, had had no luck.

"Hey, Danielle!" Alex said, running after her.

Danielle stopped to let her catch up, and had looked at Alex the same way the survivors had earlier when she woke up screaming. To have been lookingfor a child for so long, and to finally found it, Danielle didn't seem all that thrilled to have her around. She camped with the Oceanic survivors, and talked to Sayid on a regular basis, but the relationship between Alex and her mom was zero to none, and neither of them had bothered to do anything about it.

"I was just wondering if-"

Alex stopped short. Her stomach had churned suddenly, and just when she thought she was sick, nothing came up her throat, and Alex continued to double over.

"Alex?" Danielle asked softly, confused.

Flash

Alex closed her eyes in pain and saw a dark wave take over, crashing against a navy blue-black sea.

Alex double over again, choking as Danielle held her shoulder, trying to steady her, and Alex thought she was asking what was wrong when she was hit with another flash of pain as water splashed the deck of a wooden raft, and seeped back through into the ocean. Another flash and she saw Sawyer and Michael laying there dead, with blood covered faces and shocked looks in their eyes. Another flash and the wave took over again, and Alex blacked out.

(Space)

Around that same time, Jack was waking up on the beach. He was laying face down in the sand, and the grains stuck to his bare, uncovered chest as he lifted his head the slightest. Jack noticed his shoes and socks lay a few feet away, coated with sand that some lady bug seemed interested in. The previous night's events came rolling back to him, and Jack smiled in memory. It slowly faded, however, as he recalled his first kiss with Kate, that night by the fire, when love was just a selfish thing he wanted, used only to keep her there by his side to comfort him, and remembered waking up the next morning, alone and embarrassed. He almost regretted looking over to his left, but was happy when he did, because this time, Kate was still with him.

Author's Note: See, I can write romace..sort of. Anyway, hope you guys liked the first chapter! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys gave me last story! That was the most I've gotten in a Lost fic! I have to warn you though, blacking out might be a common thing in this story once again, or at least, for a while. It'll also move a little fast, and may not be that long, but never fear! I have _lots_ of ideas for future fics!

Coming up next, on "Happy Medium":

Sayid is unsure of how to care for Alex, and the carefree Jack has a surprise for Kate.

Oh yeah, and sorry for the cheesy smile, but it fits, ya know? Thanks again!

October Sky


	2. Chapter Two

Happy Medium

Chapter Two

_Jack, what's wrong?_

_Nothing Kate, it's just.._

_Just what?_

_I love you.._

Kate smiled at the memory as she combed her fingers through her hair, watching as Jack got dressed.

"What?" Jack asked, looking confused.

"Nothing," Kate said, shaking her head and studying him..

And everything thing about him. Though she hadn't said it the night before, breaking his sentence off with a kiss, she loved Jack, and everything about him. The well built muscles in his arms, is broad shoulders, and the way his ribs stuck out the slightest from hunger. Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best thing to love, but she'd work on it.

"You're not eating," she commented, and Jack turned to her.

"Who are you, my nurse?"

"Maybe," Kate said, liking the idea, "just call me nurse Kate."

"Oh right," Jack said sarcastically, "I can see it now. Nurse Kate and Dr. Jack, saving the world from germs. Tv shows, lunch boxes, everything."

"You have to much spare time on your hands, don't you?" Kate said, and received a handful of sand thrown at her in response. "Hey! Fine, I'll shut up."

Kate couldn't remember having a better time with Jack, or any guy, for that matter. Sure she liked to flirt, and had her fair share of boyfriends, but Jack was different. She _enjoyed_ being with him.

"Seriously though," Kate went on, "I'm worried about you. I've been sending Alex to spy on you."

"Oh," Jack said drastically, "that's why she's been spending so many nights at the caves."

Kate shrugged.

"Someone has to do it."

"Why don't you?"

Jack looked at her, eyes narrowed, and though he hadn't meant to sound so forceful, he had, and it made Kate stop, and divert her eyes to the ground, because she had to wonder: why didn't she?

(Space)

Shannon looked around the beach desperately for Sayid. For some reason, he had been avoiding her for the past few days. After bombarding Boone with the third degree, she had found out that he had admitted to previous murder, but had said nothing else to Sayid, or had done anything else. And Sayid couldn't of known about the conversation, dubbed with a kiss, between her and her brother in the jungle- could he?

She couldn't believe Boone. The boy had never. _Jealousy,_ that's all, she kept telling herself, _it's just jealousy._ But at the same time, it was so..sickening.

Just then, she spotted Sayid and Sawyer running through the jungle, carrying something. Danielle was chasing after them, yelling something in French while Sayid argued back in Arabic and, well, the two languages just weren't working out together. As the two continued to carry what looked like a body, Shannon realized that they were bringing it towards _her_.

"Shannon!" Sayid shouted to her. "We need room to lay her down!"

"What?" Shannon yelled back, Sayid's yells being drowned out by a crashing waves.

But Sayid didn't here her, and he and Sawyer traveled faster towards her. Putting two and two together, Shannon began throwing things around her small camp site, knocking some magazines and tank tops off of a bed roll and onto the sand, just as Sayid laid down who appeared to be Alex on top of it.

"What happened?" Shannon asked immediately, jumping out of the way as Sayid sat on the edge of the cot, brushing Alex's hair out of her face, and then laying his head on her chest to feel for a pulse.

It was obvious he was only adding off of what he had seen Jack do, but Sayid was doing a pretty good impression.

"Do you have any water?" Sayid asked, lifting his head up when he was satisfied with the heartbeat he heard.

"Yeah," Shannon said, reaching for a full water bottle she had been saving that sat inside a suitcase she had stolen from Sawyer's stash while he was away on the raft.

She handed it to Sayid, who uncapped it, and pried open Alex's mouth to force some in.

"What do you think is wrong?" Shannon said, suddenly feeling the desperate need to hear his voice.

"I'm not Jack," Sayid said, feeling Alex's head, "but my guess is it could be as simple as dehydration, or as complicated as heatstroke."

"Little young for heatstroke, ain't she?" Sawyer commented.

Sayid glared at him.

"If you're just going to stand there and make sarcastic comments, go find someone else to annoy," Sayid said, and thought on it, "actually, you should probably try and find Jack."

"Sorry Muhammad," Sawyer said, "guess you didn't know."

"Know what?" Sayid said, looking up at him.

"Doc scored himself a date," Sawyer said pleased with himself, "him and Marianne are probably out sleeping under some waterfall right now."

Sayid cursed under his breaths, "Of all the nights."

"But if you want," Sawyer said, in a tone that said he really wanted to, "I'll go find them."

"No," Sayid said, "just go- somewhere."

Sawyer shrugged and walked off, leaving Danielle, Shannon, and Sayid in the tent with the still unconscious Alex. Her breathing was heavy and shallow, and her face had turned paler than usual(sitting on the beach day after day, she had developed somewhat of a tan) and Sayid began to become very nervous. He wasn't used to being around sick people, and he was unsure if he was worried too much, or not enough. And he sighed as he found himself thinking.._of all the times Jack could finally decide to come onto Kate.._

(Space)

"Jack, this isn't funny."

Behind her, Jack just chuckled.

"No Jack, really I- ah!" Kate screamed as she slipped, and felt herself being caught under the arms by Jack.

When Jack had asked her for the white cover up she usually wore, Kate had no idea what on earth he could want to use it for, but his answer was nothing she expected. He blindfolded her. He blindfolded her, and was now leading her out into the jungle. All Jack could say for his reasons was that she would like it, and he knew what he was doing. Since this came from the same person who thought taking Advil on an empty stomach could make you sick, she supposed she could trust him. But Jack was so caught up in his thoughts and..well..happiness..that his strength sometimes faltered on Kate, and she told herself if he dropped her one more time, Jack would be the one blindfolded after she knocked him out.

But at the same time, she couldn't help but to smile. Not only had Jack made a huge improvement the past few days emotionally(something he was embarrassed to admit or talk about.._men_- Kate shook her head) but when she saw that he could come straightforward about their relationship, so could she, and things were just much more at ease. Kate sighed.

"How is it that you complain every time I go out to pick fruit, you complain about my safety, but it's okay for you to lead me through the jungle blindfolded?"

Jack smiled.

"Because I'm the one leading you."

(Space)

Alex's eyes fluttered open and Sayid let out a sigh of relief. Eyes darting around, Alex panicked and immediately tried to sit up, and Sayid had to act fast to push her back down.

"Your okay," Sayid said, sounding as though he was reassuring himself the same thing.

"Where's Jack?" Alex said, all in one breath as she tried to calm down.

"He's.." Sayid tried to look for the right word, "out."

Though she stayed laid back, Alex looked all but relaxed, and took no noticed to her mother who stood only a few feet away.

"Alex," Sayid said desperately, "Alex, look at me."

After a moment, she did, and Sayid was almost surprised when he recognized the emotion she saw in her eyes: fear.

"You're okay," he repeated, "but I need you to answer some questions. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure," Alex said, easing herself into the cot.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Sure she did. The flashes, the sounds, the dead bodies..Alex shivered.

"I'm fine," she said suddenly, startling Sayid.

She tried to sit up, but her head exploded with pain, and Sayid held onto her as he eased her back down.

"I'll go find Jack," Sayid said, and looked up at Danielle, "can you watch over her?"

Danielle nodded, and Alex stared at her. That was the last thing she wanted. Had Sayid and Sawyer not brought Danielle back that day, she wouldn't be in this situation. She wouldn't of had to 'ask for her mother's permission' to do anything. Of anything, she'd just have to run it by Jack. And Danielle didn't care about her. Of course she didn't. Why else would she of left in the first place, sixteen years ago, leaving her father to raise a child alone and jobless in wherever-the-hell she was from? The thought made her eyes swell with tears, and Alex turned to the ground as she shoved Sayid's hand away, and stood up, ignoring the pain, and ran off into the jungle, having no clue where she was really going.

_Alex held her bag tightly in her lap as she rested her elbow on the truck's windowpane. The young man beside her nodded to the beat of rock n' roll, and though she loved the song, Alex didn't take any note out of nerves. Any moment now, Alex was sure the truck would pull over, and she'd be jerked out of the car and beaten until death, and the thoughts haunted her as she shivered without realizing it._

_"You okay?" The man asked, somewhat amused. "You seemed..tense."_

_"I'm fine," Alex muttered in a small voice and then added, "Adam."_

_Adam looked at her in surprise._

_"How'd you know my name?"_

_"It's on your jacket."_

_"Oh."_

_Adam was eighteen, she found out from his drivers lisense that lay in the small compartment between the driver and passenger seats. He supported a short, dark brown haircut and brown eyes that she couldn't help but to call gorgeous. _

_"So what's your name?" Adam asked her._

_"What?"_

_"Come on," Adam said, still maintaining his enthusiasm, "two way street, you know?"_

_"Yeah, yeah," she said, "fine, my name's..Carrie."_

_So it was the last book she had read. She had to come up with something. That's when she noticed Adam studying her, and she grew nervous._

_"You don't look like a Carrie," he commented seriously._

_"Oh really?" Alex said, eyes narrowing, thinking 'I could get used to this'. "What do I look like then?"_

_"An.." Adam pretended to act like he was concentrating really hard, "Alex."_

_"You've got to be kidding me?" Alex said, looking at him. "How did you know?"_

_"My jacket your book bag."_

_Alex flushed as she remembered being unbelievably bored during a history movie and sketching her name in block letters all over the side pocket of her messenger bag._

_"So what's your story?" Adam asked, glancing over to her._

_"Huh?" Alex said innocently._

_"You're walking alone five miles from home," he said, "no rhyme mean there, by the way."_

_"Fine," Alex sighed, "I'm an orphan. I live in a foster home outside Oakridge, and I spend most of my time taking care of my foster brother. I have absolutely no life at all and there's no chance of me getting one."_

_"Wow," Adam said in mock amazement, "I'm impressed. I was expecting- I dunno, I had a fight with my mom, I'm failing school, I lost my job, the world sucks, you know, the usual."_

_Alex raised an eyebrow._

_"Do you normally pick up hitchhikers?"_

_"It's a hobby," Adam said with a chuckle, "so you're not doing anything Friday night then?"_

_"What?" Alex said, shocked._

_"You heard me," Adam said with a cocky grin._

_"Um.." Alex looked out the window._

_She had never even came close to being asked out before, unless you counted Jared begging for her to play with him. Was he even serious? _

_"Sure," she shrugged, and Adam smiled, satisfied._

_After all, what could it hurt?_

Back in the present, Alex felt hot tears run down her cheeks as she ran, and finally had to stop when she was at least a half an hour from the beach. Satisfied that no one was following her, Alex fell against a tree, and sobbed. She was embarrassed from her tears, but lately she was unable to stop them. Her emotion was just so great recently, and who could blame her? Her estranged mother wasn't making the slightest effort towards any kind of relationship, or if she was, Alex didn't recognize it.

Or maybe she was the problem, for each time her mother tried talking to her, Alex would turn away, and remember something important she had to do. It pained her to live on the beach where everyone was counted off into couples and families, and she felt a pang of jealousy towards Walt, whose father fought for his son's affection. Then there was Sayid and Shannon who, up until recent times, stayed together day and night(though she was the only one who knew they slept together, and only because nature decided to call around one AM, and on the way back to her camp, she had heard them giggling). Charlie had the still-pregnant Claire, and even Sawyer had Kate, when he wanted too.

But yet, when things went wrong at the caves, Alex slept by herself, opposite beach from her mother, curled up under a blanket that wasn't hers. She didn't know how to built a fire and her ego didn't let her ask, so most night she stayed up late, shivering. Which was why she liked staying at the caves. Not to mention, first thing every morning for the past week, Kate had met her on the path to the beach demanding 'anything happen to Jack last night', as if Kate wouldn't be the first to know. Nonetheless, Alex admitted that it was kind of cute how worried Kate was about Jack, and though she never knew what happened that night when Sawyer had tried to kill Jack, she had a feeling that it had to do with firelight and that 'L' word everyone seemed to be obsessed with. And the same thing probably happened last night, save Jack going into a coma, of course.

_Snap._

Alex swept around.

"Who's there?" Alex asked, madly swiping at the tears that lingered on her face.

_Snap._

"Hello?"

Alex's response was a blow to the back of the head, welcoming a fiery darkness as she was choked with a drug she didn't even see coming. With one last struggle for breath, Alex gave up, and made no noise as her head hit the ground moments later.

Author's Note: Yes, poor girl. So much is going to happen to her this fic. But it'll be okay in the end! Thanks for all the reviews!

Coming up next, on "Happy Medium":

(prepare to be spoiled)

Jack's surprise for Kate is revealed, but the trip doesn't end happily when they find Alex strung up in the jungle. And you'll never guess who is blamed for the act.

Thanks again!

October Sky


	3. Chapter Three

Happy Medium

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: The idea for this first scene came from SinoritaDanzer's story "Essence of Two Men". It's a great read!

Author's Note: In this chapter, you'll see some of the conversation between Jack and Kate that occurred off island in "Famous Last Words" happen again in here, island wise. Hopefully you won't remind the repeat!

"And open your eyes!" Jack said in a teasing, singsong voice to Kate.

"Come on Jack," Kate said stubbornly, "we're not playing peekaboo here."

"No, I'm serious!" Jack said anxiously. "Here-"

He untied the blindfold and Kate gasped at the sight in front of her. Sometime in between Jack caring for numerous complaining survivors and embarrassing himself in attempts to woo her, Jack had managed to find the most gorgeous lagoon she had ever seen. It even drew more attention than the one she and Sawyer had found over a month ago. Lined with fiddle heads and fonds, growing flowering plants and miniature trees, the freshwater lagoon stood as wide as your typical swimming pool with water as blue as the sky above. Jack just smiled beside her at his success.

"Well?" Jack said, desperate for Kate to say anything.

Kate grinned mischievously.

"Race ya in."

In a flash, Kate was down to her tank top and undergarments as she raced into the pull, and Jack just stared at her perfect form before comprehending what had just happened, and only had the sense to throw off his shirt and tear off his socks and shoes before jumping in. The water was cooler than Jack expected it to be, and he shivered as he came back up to surface to face Kate, who wadded in front of him, her hair dripping wet, and smiling.

"What?" She teased. "Water's too cold?"

"No." Jack said, wishing his teeth would stop chattering.

What idiots went swimming in the middle of November? Obviously idiots who were madly in love and had no way to show it but with stupidity.

"Just a word of advise," he continued, "never go swimming in jeans."

"I figured that," Kate said, and let Jack have a minute to grin his half smile she loved so much before jumping up slightly, placing her hands on his head, and pushing down hard, dunking him in the water.

As he came back up to surface, Jack shook the water off him as he looked around for Kate.

"What was that for?" He yelled, acting like he was angry with her.

When it was clear that Kate was underwater, Jack dived underneath just in time to spot a wave of brown hair wiping him in the face. Reaching out, he grabbed Kate's ankle, and there was a muffled underwater scream as he pulled her towards him, and in three slick moves, had her sitting on top of his shoulders.

"Jack!" Kate screamed, though still laughing. "Jack! Put me down!"

"Oh?" Jack said, seriously. "You want down?"

Kate realized what Jack was doing when he began to slowly lift her upwards.

"No Jack!" Kate screeched. "Don't you dare-!"

She was then tossed through the air, hitting the waters hard. Jack roared in laughter, but stopped when he felt something climb on his back, and realized that Kate was trying to dunk him again.

"Hey!" Jack said in surprise. "That's not fair!"

Kate just laughed as she tried and failed at dunking Jack. Instead, she was flung forward, and when she came back up to surface, her head was spinning, but Kate didn't seem to mind.

"This place is amazing," Kate said after they both calmed down a bit, "how'd you find it?"

"Got mad at Sawyer one day," Jack shrugged, "took a wrong path, got lucky. You complaining?"

"Not at all," Kate said smiling.

"Listen," Jack said, more seriously than before, "I brought you out here because I just wanted to thank you for all that you've done for me..for everyone and-"

"Jack," Kate cut in before she could stop herself.

"Yeah?" Jack said, looking up nervously, afraid that maybe he had said the wrong thing.

Kate smiled.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Grinning, Jack closed his eyes, and did just that.

A half an hour later, Jack and Kate were laying up on a hill that tilted towards the lagoon, letting the sun dry their moist bodies off before heading off to camp. After swearing she would stop teasing him about his boxers, Jack agreed that the camp would survive without him for another few hours. Not to mention, Kate pointed out that he'd catch a cold if he remained in his damp clothes for long. So now they lay in the sun, side by side, chatting about absolutely nothing at all.

"So what do you think about Sawyer?" Jack asked out of the blue.

"What?" Kate asked, startled.

"Do you like him?" Jack pressed.

"Are you serious?" Kate laughed. "The guy wouldn't know love it danced naked in the rain in front of him."

Jack closed his eyes, trying to picture and block out the image he received from that at the same time.

"Maybe you should try another metephor," he said, his face grim.

"Sorry," Kate said with a smile, and leaned over, kissing him, "all better?"

"I'm not a kid, you know," Jack said, "I can take care of myself."

"Whatever you say," Kate shrugged, and kissed him again, holding it longer until finally breaking it off a few moments later, "we're going to have to be careful, you know, if we're going to do this."

"This?" Jack inquired, amused. "You mean, a relationship?"

"Yeah," Kate said, and Jack looked a little disappointed, "not that I don't want to have a kid, but, let's face it Jack, you're getting old, you're on an island, and you're actually quite helplessly pathetic."

"Oh, and you're not?"

"How many dates have you been on since high school?" Kate shot back, and that shut Jack up. "But don't worry, I love you anyway."

Jack smiled and kissed her. As cheesy as it sounded, he still loved hearing those words every time she said them.

(Space)

An hour later, Jack and Kate were walking back to camp, arms wrapped around each other as though they were in some cheesy romance movie.

"Hey, what's that?" Kate said suddenly, dropping her arm from Jack's shoulder, and moving towards something that stuck up from the ground.

Moving closer, she saw it was some rope. She bent, down, and picked at it, edging it out of the ground, but just as she tugged on it, something large fell right in front of her, and she screamed.

"Jack!" She screamed, bringing him right over.

Once by her side, Jack made sure she was okay, and then moved towards what turned out to be a body in front of her. Kate, still in shock, stepped back, while Jack worked the rope tied tightly around the girl's neck, and it wasn't until it was completely off that he realized he knew the body.

"Oh my god," he muttered, suddenly praying he was in a dream, and in any moment, he'd be back on the beach, sleeping with Kate.

But the body in front of him told him otherwise.

"What?" Kate asked, recovering herself. "Who is it?"

She glanced down, and gasped.

"Alex," she said stunned, and looked at Jack, "but how..who?"

Jack didn't answer, and only shook his head. Reaching behind Alex's head to feel for any wound, since there were none on her face, and was surprised when he brought back his hand to find it clean. He looked at Kate, and they both knew that something wasn't right.

(Space)

"Sayid!" Jack called as he stumbled into the caves, spotting Sayid talking to Shannon about something serious, but as soon as he saw Jack coming in, carrying Alex in his arms, he ran over to Jack, and helped him sit her down on a cot that lay in Jack's infirmary.

"Where'd you find her?" Sayid asked immediately as Jack reached for some water.

"Find her?"

"She fainted," Sayid explained, "earlier. I asked Danielle to stay with her while I tried to find you. She got upset, and ran out. And why are you all wet?"

Jack ignored him as he tried to force some water into Alex mouth, and thought about the situation.

"Will she be all right?" Sayid asked when Jack never replied.

Jack looked up at him, and the seriousness on his face almost scared Sayid.

"You better go get Danielle."

(Space)

Alex moaned as she felt herself come back to life, and she figured wherever she was, someone would soon be at her side, thrilled that she was awake. But that wasn't so. Instead, she heard yelling, and lots of it. After a moment of adjusting her eyes, she realized that she was back in the caves, and she tried to ignore the excruciating pain that came from her throat and listened.

"She said she's never seen anyone else on the island!" Sayid was shouting. "Why won't you believe her?"

Back in the open area just outside of where Alex was, Jack stood with his arms crossed, growing impatient. Kate stood behind him, glancing towards Jack every now and then, and Danielle stood out of place beside Sayid.

"Are you saying that one of us did it?" Jack said.

"We can't rule out the possibility," said Sayid.

"Why would one of us want to hurt Alex?" Kate said behind Jack, not really sure what she believed.

They all glanced towards Danielle, who remained silent.

"Look," Kate said, wanting to prevent more yelling, "when Alex wakes up, we can ask her if she remembers anything, but until then-"

"Do you really think she'll tell us?" Sayid said loudly, startling Jack and Kate. "How much did Charlie tell you when you found him? And she's not even hurt."

"She was just hung," Jack hissed, "are you suggesting something?"

Sayid grew quiet and looked at Jack sternly.

"Why do you trust her so much?" Sayid said calmly, out of nowhere.

"Because she understands me," Jack said, already having figured out that answer a long time ago.

"Oh, and what am I then?" Kate exclaimed, infuriated, and turned to leave.

"Kate," Jack said desperately, "I didn't mean it like-"

"Forget it Jack," Kate said, shaking her head as she left the caves.

Jack sighed, and turned back to Sayid, realizing it was the first time that he had been angry with him.

"You just can't shut up, can you?" Jack said, trying not to lose it.

"You saw the circumstances," Sayid said, ignoring the comment, "no blood, no injury, no witnesses. Everyone else is counted for. Ethan's dead. Can you not for once second consider the possibility that she-"

"Tried to kill herself?"

The three turned to find Alex standing there, watching them, looking hurt. Jack tried to meet eyes with her to tell her that he had no part in this, but she only glared at him.

"I can't believe this," Alex said, surprised at how well she was able to talk, as if she were meant to have this conversation.

It took a moment, but Jack's heart seemed to skip a beat when he realized that while she spoke, Alex was looking directly at him, and the hurt in her eyes almost made him completely forgot the recent argument with Kate.

"I could expect this from her," Alex said, nodding towards Danielle, "but not from you."

Jack looked down, guilt playing in his eyes, while Danielle just stared at her daughter.

"From her?" Danielle repeated.

"Yeah," Alex said, nodding, "ever since we were 'reunited' or whatever, you've treated me like some kind of unwanted kid, some kind of burden. You don't even know me, what my life is like, anything."

"You're my daughter," Danielle said, her eyes cold, speaking as though the statement changed everything.

"That doesn't mean anything," Alex said, "you were never there for me, Dad, anyone, so sorry if I'm lacking respect here."

"I wanted to try and start over-"

"No," Alex cut in, "there is no 'starting over'. Not now, not ever."

She glared at Danielle a beat longer before she felt tears being to develop again in her eyes, and Jack looked up at her as she stood there, frozen, until Alex finally gained the will to flee the caves, and Jack looked back down, almost equally as hurt. After a few uncomfortable moments, Jack looked up at Sayid.

"Nice," was all he said, before leaving Sayid alone with Danielle.

Sayid sighed as Danielle suddenly became interested in a crack in the wall, and when he realized he had nothing more to say, Sayid left Danielle alone to ponder just how well she really knew her daughter.

Author's Note: For those who didn't catch on, yes, Sayid was accusing Alex of trying to commit suicide. She was blamed for the act. Sorry for the wait, and I'm not so sure when the next time I'll be able to get on will be. You see, I have this brother who's a, well, name I cant say because of little ears that might find their way to this story, and when he's not on the computer, he's playing really loud, annoying video games, and I hate writing while other people are in the room anyway. Good news is he's moving out(thank the lord!) and soon, I won't have to worry about that. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazing!

Coming up next, on "Happy Medium":

A confrontation with Sawyer calms Alex down, or at least for a while, until she runs off, meeting her attacker again, and in flashbacks, you'll get to see how Alex and Adam's relationship began, along with their musical career.

Thanks again!

October Sky


	4. Chapter Four

Happy Medium

Chapter Four

Author's Notes: I've confused myself on the flashbacks. These should be set back two years ago(2004 in _Lost_ time- woah that sounds weird..sorry) when Alex was fourteen. Since I have lots of ideas for her flashback, and only a few chapters left of this story, I'll probably do more Alex-centric fics than anyone, and most likely under that will be Jack and Boone.

The familiar tune of "Bohemium Rhapsody", Alex's favorite song by Queen, filled the air. Around her, dozens of chairs were stacked on top of tables, and on the counter behind her sat a tub of unwashed dishes. She knew she should be tending to them, and closing up, but the grand piano that sat angled to the built-in stage seemed to call to her in a way she didn't understand, and Alex was just finishing up the second verse when the door opened and close, and looking up, she saw Adam walk in.

It was amazing, she had realized, how much you could learn, and learn to love, about a person in such a short time. Over the past week, Alex had been to two movie theatres she hadn't even known were there, and had eaten at restaurants with food items she couldn't pronounce. Though part of her was still reminding herself that he was probably just feeling sorry for her, the other part really liked him. The only thing they were missing was that first kiss.

"Hey," Adam greeted, coming up to her, "why'd you stop there?"

Alex gazed down at the piano.

"I don't know the rest."

"Mind if I join in?" Adam asked, inviting himself to sit next to her on the piano stool.

"Not at all," Alex said, scooting over to offer him the middle octave.

Adam played a few chords before starting where she left off.

"Too late,my time has come,

Sends shivers down my spine-

Body's aching all the time,

Goodbye everybody-I've got to go-"

He stopped when Alex began laughing.

"What?" He said, trying to act offended. "Am I that bad?"

Actually, Alex thought he was one of the best singers that had walked through the doors of the restaurant.

"No," she said, chuckling as she shook her head, "it's just- no wonder people look at me all funny whenever I sing that song."

"Wouldn't want to give them the wrong idea."

They stared at each other for a moment before Alex shook her head again, and turned on the stool, standing.

"I've got to get back to work," she said.

"That's cool," Adam said, jumping up and clapping his hands together, "mind if I stay? I can help."

"I don't care," Alex said, "my boss might kill me, but I'm the only one here who doesn't come in with a hangover, so in reality, I'm not going anywhere."

"How about some entertainment then?" Adam said, smiling, showing off his crazy 'mini-dimples' as she liked to call them. "And I swear, I won't break the window."

"Sure," Alex said, hiding her smile.

One couldn't help but to love his charm. Shaking herself out of it, Alex continued to smile, feeling as though she was in some sort of cheesy romance movie, as she picked up one of the dirty glasses, and Adam picked up the mic.

Hot tears poured down Alex's face as she ran, fleeing from the caves. Branches tour out as sand from the beach began peeping out from the dying grass, and she knew she was almost back at the beach camp, and she knew most likely the first castaway she'd run into would be-

"Woah, hold on there shorty!"

Sawyer._ Great. _She struggled against his grip, trying to break away.

"Would you just hold still?" Sawyer growled, and Alex sobed as she jerked, causing his grip to tightened, and small red fingerprints began to developed on her lower arm. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Let me go," Alex said, her voice cracking.

Her reply was another jerk to the arm, and Alex surprised herself by not protesting when he began pulling her towards the beach. She followed him a section of the camp a good distance away from everyone else, which had its advantages and disadvantages. Alex really didn't want to have to explain what was wrong, but then again, who even knew if Sawyer had good intentions? Lucky for her, he did, and stopped by some trees where he sat down, and took out a few water bottles. Alex, on the other hand, just stood there, arms crossed, blinking away tears.

"Well," Sawyer said, looking up at her, "you gonna sit? I don't bite."

Hesitating, Alex finally sat down a few moments later, pressing her back up against the trees rough bark but feeling no pain, and drawing her knees to her chest. Sawyer looked at her for a minute, and then handed one of the spare bottles to her. Alex took it, staring down at the ground as she did.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" He said after a few moments of silence.

"They think I tried to kill myself," Alex said quietly, "Sayid, and the others."

"Your mom too?"

Though spoken casually and harmlessly, Alex still glared at him.

"She's not my mother," she spat.

"Whatever you say," Sawyer shrugged.

"Why do you care anyway?" Alex said.

Her eyes burned from the tears, but she didn't dare swipe at them.

"Because I don't want the Doc and his right hand man to come after me once you've gone missing again," Sawyer said, and then lightened his tone, "so-" Sawyer grinned, showing off his dimples.

Alex felt a pit form in her stomach as his dimples began to look familiar, reminding her of a smile she knew so well, and would never be able to see again.

Sawyer took out a light and a cigaret.

"Tell me about yourself."

Instead of answering, Alex's eyes trailed to the lighter.

"What?" Sawyer said, a flame shooting in the air that brought on..

_Flash.._

Once again, Alex was watching the raft at sea, with its dead passengers, except this time, the dead Sawyer spoke:

"You smoke?"

Alex blinked, and found herself staring at Sawyer, who looked at her, confussed.

"No," she said finally, and cleared her throat to make her voice louder, "I can think of better ways of killing myself."

Sawyer raised an eyebrow as he inhaled a breath of smoke, and coughed it out.

"Sorry," Sawyer said, second guessing the cigaret and putting it out, "guess I've had one to many of these things. What were you saying?"

"Nothing," Alex muttered, "so..um..what do you want to know?"

"About what?"

"Me."

"Oh..right," Sawyer said, "you're a rocker right? So go ahead and tell me the same pity story you use on fans."

"I'm an orphan," Alex started simply, "was an orphan. Until I..my boyfriend- Adam and I, got ourselves a record deal in New York. I moved in with my uncle."

"So you never slept with him then?" Sawyer said with a smirk.

"Who, my uncle?"

"Your boyfriend."

"I'm only sixteen," Alex said, rolling her eyes, "and he was great. Really understanding about- everything.

"Did he know about your mother?" Sawyer asked curiously.

"I didn't even know about my mother," she pointed out.

"So what was life like as an orphan?" Sawyer said taking a drink from his water bottle, unsure if he should drink in front of a kid.

"Why do you care?" Alex said dully, not really wanting to think about it.

Sawyer shrugged.

"Just wanted to see how it was different from when I was a kid."

Alex looked up at him, surprised at how dark his tone had gotten.

"Sorry," she said quietly, "I didn't know."

"Don't be," Sawyer said, looking up at her again with a fake smile, "just another ghost in the closet."

"Skeleton in the closet," Alex corrected, part of her wondering if he had purpsofully said that, just to make her feel better.

"Same difference," Sawyer shrugged, and glanced over to where small figures beside a large object, also known as the raft, could be seen, getting into a heated arguement, "but as much fun as this is, I've got to go check this out."

"Sure," Alex said, not caring one way or the other if he stayed or went, "but I'm probably going to stay here for the night, so if Jack asks-"

"Don't worry," Sawyer said, standing up, "I'll let your boyfriend know where you are."

Scrawling, Alex threw a handful of sand at Sawyer, and he doged out of the way, laughing as he went. Alex watched him go until he faded into just another figure, and then sighed, leaning her head back against the tree behind her.

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, and sorry it's so short! It's seriously not my fault, I've hardly been able to get on. Thanks so much for the reviews, and i hope you guys didn't abandon me!

P.S: I'll check for spelling later, I'm in a hurry, I just wanted to make sure I got something out tonight.

Coming up next, on "Happy Medium":

Alex learns a secret about Jack, and meets his father, all in the same night.

Thanks again!

October Sky


	5. Chapter Five

Happy Medium

Chapter Five

Alex let out a gasp of air as she woke up, and then shortly after, she sighed in relief, realizing she was still on the beach. A few campfire crackled near the camp, and Alex winced as she tried to move her head to get a better look at who was still up. Her neck throbbed for the first time that day, and she carefully reached up to touch where the rope burns were, and instead, found herself touching blistering skin. Figuring Jack probably had some kind of medicine for the burns, and maybe something to help her get an actually night's worth of sleep, she stood, brushing the sand from her pants, and headed for the caves.

When she arrived, Alex made sure everyone was asleep before sneaking into Jack's infirmary cave. She then tiptoed over towards the makeshift table of chest and suitcases, and began searching through the massive pile of medicine Jack usually kept guarded 24/7. At last, her hand fell on a half-empty bottle of sleeping pills, one that someone else had obviously been taking. But alex didn't care. She just wanted the dreams to stop, correct that, needed the dreams to stop. Every night she saw the raft crash, and as if watching a slide show, watched transfixed as Sawyer died repeatedly, with Michael near him. It drove her insane, and every morning she wanted to tell someone, but every morning, some inner voice stopped her.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

Alex spun around, and Jack's hand caught her arm in a tight grip as she did.

"Let go of me," Alex said through gritted teeth, and unlike Sawyer, Jack did, but not before prying open her fist to reveal the medicine.

"Sleeping pills?" Jack said, staring at her in awe as he dropped her arm.

"It's not what you think," Alex said quickly, praying that he wouldn't jump to the wrong conclusion.

"Then what is it?" Jack said, with a trace of disappointment in his voice.

"I..I-" Alex stumbled over her words, trying to think of an excuse, "wait- why are _you _here?"

"I sleep here," Jack pointed out, "Michael got his lip split in a fight with Jin, and I had to go deal with that."

"Right," Alex said, "so you sleep here, right next to your mountain of drugs."

"Are you suggesting something?" Jack said, his voice rising slightly.

Alex didn't answer. She was too busy staring at the pill capsule in Jack's hand. Without thinking, she made a grab for it, but only to have her arm caught by Jack again..

_Flash_

Like a movie, Alex watched as Jack walked into some type of hotel room(or maybe an apartment) nursing a bottle of liquor that he took a gigantic swig of. Sitting it down on a dresser, which she supposed was his, since it was lined with pictures of Jack and some blonde woman, Jack reached into his pocket, pulling out a capsule of unprescribed medicine. Sitting down on the bed, he stared at it long and hard before sighing, opening it, and popping a few into his mouth, before collapsing back onto the mattress.

When the vision ended, it took a moment for Alex to realize that she was staring at Jack.

"This suicidal thing," Alex said, "it comes back around, huh?"

Jack drew in a quick breath, and his eyes widened.

"How did you know about that?" He said dryly, and almost..frightened?

Then again, who wouldn't be? Alex was a little freaked out herself. Why did she see these things about people? What did they mean? _Why her?_ Overwhelmed by all these questions, and afraid to face Jack again, Alex met eyes with him a final time, sharing his fear and confusion, before breaking away from the dusty cave atmosphere, and tearing off into the jungle.

Once deep into the jungle, Alex cursed herself for running: it now being nearly twelve in the morning and she had no clue where she was. The trees around her all looked the same, and no further path could be seen, and just when Alex was considering forcing herself to pass out, praying that someone would find her the next morning, something hard clubbed against the back of her head the second time that day. A fist punched her in the jaw, knocking her head to the side, and then to the other, and Alex felt herself being thrown back against the tree where she sank down to the ground, giving up the fight she had never started.

(Space)

"Has anyone seen Alex?" Charlie asked casually at the caves the next morning.

Jack had just woken up and was getting things going, while Claire was sitting in pain, holding her body where her unborn baby slept. Something told her that this one was going to be a screamer.

"Dude, sorry," Hurley said, "haven't seen her at all in the past few days."

"Why?" Jack said, looking up from where he was packing some water bottles into his pack. "Is she in trouble?"

"I don't know," Charlie said, sitting down beside Claire and handing her a piece of fruit, which she took gratefully, "I just told her that she could borrow my guitar this morning, and she never showed up. She's not at the beach either. I asked around, and Sawyer said he talked to her yesterday, but he hadn't seen her after that."

"Oh no-" Jack said, jumping to the worst conclusions, horrified.

"What?" Sayid said, entering the caves with Shannon. Did Sawyer do something again?"

"No," said Jack, heading out of the caves, "it's what he didn't do."

As Sayid gave Shannon a small kiss goodbye, Jack couldn't help but to feel a pang of jealousy. He and Kate had yet to 'make up' and part of the reason was that he wasn't even sure if this really counted as a fight. Part of him actually wished he could talk to someone about his troubles in 'paradise', but who? Sure, Locke knew he had been married before(something that he just remembered Kate didn't know) but though he had to give the guy credit for being smart, Jack sometimes looked at Locke as an over obsessed _Lord of the Rings_ fan, who had just found one of their own. Sayid? Lord no. He was just a step under Locke, and for some reason, maybe it was because of being driven crazy by the constant rift between Danielle and Alex, and off and on Michael and Jin, Sayid had developed this annoying habit of switching between the English and Arabic dialect throughout his sentences. And God forbid Sawyer, who in reality probably had less luck in the romance area than he had.

And then there was Alex, who had been madly in love with some guy two years older then her, and at such a young age, had managed to keep things in tact. Better yet, like he had told Sayid, Alex seemed to understand him, and she reminded him so much of Kate that Jack figured once he was able to talk to Alex, getting through with Kate should be a breeze. Now the only problem was finding the girl.

"Sawyer," he said as he walked up to Sawyer, who was just pulling on a shirt, having obviously only just woken up, "have you seen Alex?"

"Oh, right," Sawyer said, buttoning up a black shirt, "I get it. I help the girl, calm her down, and now I get pinned for hurting her."

"We're not blaming you for anything," Jack said, "I just need to know: have you seen her?"

"Like I already said, no," Sawyer said, aggravated, "are we finished here?"

"Jack!" Sayid called, running up to where Jack was standing with Sawyer.

He had completely forgot about Sayid being anywhere behind him. Jack promised himself he'd resolve his issues with Kate soon, before his selfishness caused someone to get hurt, or worse.

"I found something," Sayid said, panting for air as he tried to calm his breathing, "in the jungle, a path."

"Great," Jack said, heading that way, "show me."

"Jack!" Sayid called again, and Jack turned around, wondering why he was keeping him from doing his job- trying to save a life. "The path- it was of blood."

Sawyer bit down hard, looking away, as Jack looked down, but soon looked up again, infuriated with himself.

"Dammit!" He shouted to no one in particular. "Why didn't I believe her?"

"Believe who?" Sayid asked, now completely calm.

But it was too late. Jack had already run into the jungle, and out of sight.

Author's Notes: Okay, I know that it's so unfair about these short chapters and not updating, but I seriously have hardly been able to get on. But tomorrow's a half day due to exams, so I should have lots of time to write. Who knows, I may even finish this story this weekend! Sadly, I can't give out the summary of the next fic- "Forget Me Not" (working title) until the cliffhanger- yes, cliffhanger! is revealed for the ending of this fic. I can, however, say that one of the plots have to do with Jack and Alex, and they journey off to find something(that's not the solution to Jack's love life- though no way I'll have a J/K fight last longer than a few chapters! It shall be resolved!) and LOTS of new characters are coming in, but they're not necessarily from the flight, nor are they necessarily alive..muhaha! Oh, and I'll probably finally have Claire have her baby in the next fic. Thanks so much for all of the reviews! You guys rock!

Oh, and for those who didn't catch on, the Jack/vision thing was the secret she learns about him, but don't worry, Jack has good reasons for being depressed! You'll see!

Coming up next, on "Happy Medium":

Jack saves Alex(given, huh?) but the favor isn't easily returned, when Alex does something that could lose his trust forever, around the same time the new raft and, quite possibly, it's shipmates, find themselves all in danger and well, doomed. Let's just say they're not getting anywhere!

Thanks again!

October Sky


	6. Chapter Six

Happy Medium

Chapter Six

"Where the hell did he go?" Sawyer said, kicking a stone out of his way as he followed Sayid into the jungle.

"Sh," was his reply from Sayid, and Sawyer shut up and watched as Sayid bent down and followed the trail of blood to Jack, who was down by Alex, who lay on the ground.

A string of thick rope lay on the ground beside the young girl, who looked unconscious, who appeared both unhurt and unconscious. Jack was collapsed on his knees beside her, holding her head in his hand. Sayid approach Jack carefully, trying to give him some kind of hint that they were there instead of just speaking up, not wanting to startle him.

"Is she dead?" Sayid said slowly.

Jack didn't even look up. He was staring down at Alex, helpless and confused.

"No," he answered, his voice shaking, "she's bleeding."

Drawing his hand back, Sayid saw that it was covered with bright red blood, as was the ground beside him.

"It's not enough for it to have been caused by a blow to her head," Jack continued, "but just enough-"

"That she could've done it herself," Sayid finished for him, and Jack nodded.

"Do you really think that she would've done this to herself?" Jack said, looking up to Sayid.

"We don't know what she's capable of," Sayid replied calmly.

Jack looked up at him, and was angry that Sayid could even think of suggesting such a thing. He wanted to shout a million things to him, but only found himself only able to say one:

"Just help me get her to the caves."

(Space)

Alex stirred awake to dim twilight- or was it sunset? Sunset, she decided, because had it been twilight, her mother wouldn't be sitting in the caves, but out somewhere in the jungle scavenging for food. Danielle sat on a stack of suitcases just inches away from the cot she lay on. Something soft lay under her head, and whenever she tried to move, a pang of dizziness shot through her, making her feel sick. Giving up, Alex sighed as she brought her hand up to her head to try and block out the pain, but instead of doing so, wound up attracting Danielle's attention.

"Jack said you shouldn't try to move," Danielle said softly, not breaking her gaze from the crack she was staring at on the ground.

"Oh," Alex said, partially surprised she still had a voice, "that's why you're here then? Jack sent you."

Danielle looked at her for the first time, and Alex was astonished to see the eyes staring back at her were rimmed red with dark circles underneath, from days of crying and sleepless nights.

"No," Danielle said sharply.

From the one word, Alex began to get the feeling that had she grown up with her mother, she would've probably been grounded for every little thing, and there was no way she would of ended up being a high school dropout.

"Jack told me I shouldn't try and get you to talk," Danielle continued, "but I had to."

"Why?" Alex asked, unable to understand why her mother, who really wasn't much of a mother, was getting so teary over a little situation like this.

"Because I needed to know you," Danielle said, her voice breaking slightly, "this is all my fault and.."

"How long was I out?" Alex said, horrified that Danielle was talking like she had thought that Alex was going to die.

"A few days," Danielle said quietly, "almost a week. Jack kept saying that you should be coming around soon, but you never did."

"So you thought I was going to die," Alex said, taking that in.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Danielle said, fighting off tears, "and then I realized that there was nothing to lose. I want to change that."

Fighting the pain, Alex forced herself to sit up, and after a few tries, she was able to successfully, as long as her mother held onto her arm for support. Alex's long hair dangled in curls around her face, uncombed and scattered every which way She pulled it out of the way as she relaxed a bit, before surprising herself by pulling Danielle into a hug. Neither had planned it, but both had accepted it, and though Alex wasn't sure what she was supposed to be feeling right now, and though she didn't realize it, she was finally beginning accept things for what they were.

"I'm sorry, "Alex whispered.

"No," Danielle said back through tears, just as softly, "no, it's all right."

Danielle closed her eyes to block out the tears that came as she held on to Alex tightly, and they remained that way until Alex had to pull back as her head exploded with pain. Alex brought her hand to the back of her head and pulled it back to reveal drops of blood that lingered on it, and looking down, she realized the soft thing that had been under her head had been a hand towel, now supporting a nice pool of blood in the middle.

"I guess I should..um.." Alex said, stumbling over her words.

"Yes," Danielle agreed.

Alex stared at the floor as she let Danielle pick up the towel and gently hold it to the back of her head, and then didn't protest as she was eased back down onto the couch. Closing her eyes, Alex sighed in relief, and when she opened them, she found Danielle turned away from her, just as she had the first time she woke up.

"Hey," Alex said, catching Danielle's attention again, "thanks-"

She took a deep breath, and quietly added: "Mom."

Smiling to herself, Alex shut her eyes again, and drifted off to sleep, leaving Danielle beside her. Gazing down at her, Danielle felt a motherly instinct come on, and reaching down, she pulled Alex's hair out of her face as she watched her sleep, and for the first time, she found herself thankful that she had a daughter.

(Space)

Later that evening, after many arguments and debates, Jack had finally agreed to let Alex get up and walk around, but only if she stayed near the beach, where other castaways could keep a good eye on her. Since the clothes she had been wearing wreaked of blood(or at least the smell) Alex changed into the dark green skirt she had stashed away with 'her' stuff, and decided to change shirts as well. Now, she walked the lining of the jungle, moving through the cool night's air in single steps, holding one arm around her stomach and staring at the ground as she went. She knew she was approaching someone's tent, but she wasn't sure of the owner until a soft voice told her. The song was in French, that much she knew, and the tune was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it., and she was still trying to place a title when the singer bumped right into her.

"Oh, sorry," Alex said, recovering herself.

She took a good look at the girl in front of her(Alex was still trying to learn names).

"Shannon, right?"

"Yeah," Shannon said, looking at Alex like she was some bug, "don't mention it, I was just going to give these back to your mom anyway, but I guess this can save me the trip."

Shannon shoved a few old sheets of paper into Alex's arms, and she found it hard not to drop them without losing her balance. Turning swiftly, Shannon began to walk back to her tent, and Alex watched her go for a moment before glancing down at the papers. She almost gasped when she saw what it was: maps, notes, equations. Solved equations, she saw, from when she surprised Sayid that day with her math skills. And on every paper the same French verses were written over and over again, along with he same numbers: 4815162342.

"Wait," Alex called after Shannon, "these are my mom's?"

Shannon caught a strand of her hair just before the wind blew it behind her.

"Yeah," Shannon replied.

She never moved, so Alex went to her, shaking the papers in Shannon's face.

"Where did you get these?" She demanded, wondering if Shannon stole them, and suddenly feeling very protective of her mother.

"They're not mine," Shannon snapped, "Sayid took them when the crazy woman kidnapped him."

Alex shifted her weight to keep from falling backwards.

"What?" She said, confused.

"Sayid didn't tell you?" Shannon said, sounding surprised. "Your insane mom took him prisoner, shocked him and stuff, demanding to know where you were. I guess sixteen years in the place finally got into her head."

Alex just stared at her.

"And then the other day she did it again," Shannon continued, "but Sayid talked her out of it, got her to come back here. She brought some explosives and stuff with her. My guess is all they wanted was some supplies-" Shannon glared at her, "and someone to look after you."

Eyes narrowing, Alex wondered what Shannon could possibly have against her. But instead of making something of it, Alex chose to ignore the comment.

"Explosives?" Alex repeated, getting an idea. "Do you know where they are?"

Shannon shrugged, uninterested.

"Jack's case, I think."

(Space)

Alex slept at the caves last night, and snuck out early the next morning, following Jack around secretly as he made his daily rounds, checking up on supplies, delivering water, and finally, the guns. Jack hadn't heard her behind him as he recounted the guns in the case, placing the explosives under them. At the sight of the weapons, Alex felt a whirl of relief come over her. Her plan was going to work, she knew it.

"Drop the gun," Alex said coldly.

Spinning around, Jack was shocked to find Alex facing him, a 9 mm pointed directly at his chest.

"Put the gun down Alex," Jack said calmly, holding his own gun in the air where his hands were raised, despite the fact that he had his own weapon.

"Jack," Alex said slowly, "put the gun down."

The weapon shook in Alex's hand as she held it in front of her, so she tightened her grip on it, trying to hide her weakness.

"You don't know what you're doing with that," Jack said, staring at the object that could take his life at any given moment, "you don't even know how to-"

Three quick shots to the dead center of the tree beside Jack cut him off.

"Know how to use a gun," Jack said, closing his eyes as he inhaled deeply, "where did you learn?"

"Around," Alex replied simply.

"Where did you get that?"

"Stole it from Sawyer when he wasn't looking."

Jack had to snort. Of course she did.

"Drop the gun," Alex repeated in a voice more seriousness than Jack had ever heard her use.

"What's going on here?"

Both Alex and Jack's heads spun around to find Kate standing not far from them, gazing at the scene in front of her in confusion and fear.

"Jack?" Kate asked, her voice sounding slightly frightened.

"I've got it under control," Jack lied.

Alex was growing impatient, and just as he said it, she aimed directly at him and pulled the trigger once more, knocking the gun out of his hand, leaving Jack's fingers to sting as red marks developed around them. At the sound, Jack jumped and Kate gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Sayid!" Kate yelled for no apparent reason at all.

If the situation wasn't so demanding, Alex would've laughed. Two grown adults who couldn't defend themselves against a sixteen year old girl. In truth though, she didn't want to hurt either of them. All Alex wanted was those explosives, and she was going to get them one way or the other. As soon as the cry for help escaped Kate's throat, Alex aimed the gun at Kate, spinning with grace as she pulled the trigger, making sure the bullet only brisked Kate's arm, though the impact still caused Kate to fall to the ground, and unexpected by the both of them, black out.

"Kate!" Jack cried, and immediately stepped to help her.

"Stop!" Alex shouted, aiming the gun right at his head.

Jack stopped in a running stance, and watched as Alex approached him. With all the strength she could muster, Alex shoved Jack to the ground, leaving him in a crouching position and holding him there, his face just inches from hers. Some sort of unknown fear had seemed to taken over Jack, along with the guilty feeling he'd have if he hurt the girl, even if it was self-defense. He just hovered there, shaking slightly, and Alex couldn't help to think if maybe he didn't want to protect himself. Or maybe that was just the suicidal visions getting to her head.

"Jack," she said, breathing heavily, the gun still pointed to his head, "I need you to calm down.

"No!" Jack exclaimed, his eyes wide in terror, like he was watching a horror film. "Kate-"

"She'll be fine," Alex assured him, "it just brisked her. But now I need you to listen to me. First of all, I'm not going to shoot you."

"Yes you are," Jack said in a nervous voice that wasn't his.

It was odd how well this was going. She could expect someone like Boone to react like this, but not Jack. Alex figured of anything, Jack would at least attempt to fight back. But he never did.

"No," Alex said, shaking her head, "I'm not going to shoot you, but I am going to hurt you."

"Why are you doing this?" Jack said, his voice weak.

"I need those explosives," Alex said, "and this is the only way that I can get you to give them to me, and I don't need anyone else to know."

"Take them!" Jack said desperately and Alex loosened her grip a little, surprised. "Listen, I can take care of Kate. I know a place where we can go, far away from here. I won't go back to camp, I promise."

"No Jack, you will," Alex said.

"No," Jack said, shaking frantically, "no I-"

"You will because you're a good guy," Alex continued, "you make good choices, you make your own decisions, and I'm not saying there's anything wrong with that, but I don't need that right now."

"Please, don't-"

"Trust me," Alex said, "you'll thank me."

"Thank you?" Jack repeated. "Why would I-?"

"Just trust me!" Alex said, a little more forcefully. "Listen Jack, I just need you to calm down. This isn't that big of a deal."

"Yes it is-"

"No it's not," Alex interrupted, "you're just scared."

"No," Jack said, not wanting to face the truth that he actually was, "it's Kate, I need to-"

"No," said Alex, "you're afraid for yourself, and I want you to be, because that's what you and Kate are working on, right? True feelings and all of that?"

This time, Jack didn't protest, or even ask how she knew. He just stared at her, eyes wider, if possible. The look almost made Alex wanted to shout 'why aren't you fighting back!'.

"Now look," Alex continued, hoping her calm voice would calm Jack down, "I'm going to take this gun, and knock you out with it-"

"No, don't-"

"Yes, I have to," Alex said, "this is the only way. You'll only be out for an hour or so, long enough for me to do what I need to do."

"Kate-"

"I'll take care of Kate," she said, wondering if Kate knew how lucky she was to have a guy like Jack who cared about her so much, "I promise."

That did calm Jack down a little.

"Good," Alex said, a little relieved, "good, see there? You've stop shaking, you're calming down. Now I need you to look at me, straight into my eyes."

Jack did.

"That's good," Alex breathed, and held his head in place with her right hand as she took the gun in her left, "that's good, everything's going to be okay. You'll be fine. You'll be fine, Jack. That's good-"

And before she began repeating herself again, Alex brought back her left arm, and Jack watched in fear as she flung it forward, bringing it down hard against Jack's face, and Jack didn't even have time to scream as he collapsed to the ground, his head hitting against a patch of grass beneath him. Alex gaped at what she had done, and for a moment, wished she could take it back, knowing that she may never have Jack's trust again, until she remembered her promise. Grabbing the explosives from the case, Alex tore off the lightweight jacket she had been wearing for the past few days, and dropped down beside the unconscious Kate. She tied the cloth around Kate's arm tightly. Then, she pocketed Sawyer's gun, and holding the explosives carefully in her hand, ran out of the jungle and towards the beach.

Author's Note: Please don't kill me! Trust me, that scene scores a future J/K scene, and the J/A friendship will live on! Sorry for the wait, the site's been down. Thanks so much for the reviews!

Coming up next, on "Happy Medium":

Alex fulfills her plan, only to get caught, earning her an interrogation by Sayid(not "Confidence Man" style!). Some luggage washes up on the shore that wasn't from the crash of flight 815, and Alex's dear old boyfriend, Adam, makes a return, as does Jack's dad, in the final chapter of "Happy Medium".

And in future fics:

The Shayid issue will be resolved, Claire will deliver her baby, and the reason why Alex's dad lied about her mom's 'death' will be revealed.

Thanks again for the reviews!

October Sky


	7. Chapter Seven

Happy Medium

Chapter Seven

Author's Note: I know nothing about explosives, so please forgive the beginning! Enjoy!

Author's Note2: Before I give you the ending, I just want to say that I was a little unsure of this ending, but kind of liked it, so I gave it out. You get to see 'parent Jack' with Alex, so I was wondering if you could tell me how you liked it. Don't get used to it though.

Alex didn't stop running until she reached the beach. There she fell back against a tree, panting. Closing her eyes, she drew in a deep breath before peeking over her shoulder where Michael and Jin were working on the raft only a few yards away. She gripped one of the grenades in one hand(where did her mother get grenades and better yet, why did she keep it?) and took out a lighter she had stolen from Sawyer as well.

Fumbling with the lighter a few times, Alex finally got the grenade to catch fire, and a few fumes from the smoke flickered in front of her as she gripped it tightly, mustering up the guts to throw it. She waited until both men left sight of the raft, and then Alex pulling back her arm, and threw the grenade as far as she could, which landed perfectly on the dead center of the third raft that the determined Michael and Jin were building. She pushed herself harder against the tree, waiting for the explosion.

_Boom_

The tree shook as Alex tumbled forward. Screams were heard all throughout the island as the land rocked as if shifting from one leg to the other, and just as Alex was about to fall forward, a hand reached out to grab her.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" A rough voice demanded.

Alex tried to answer but was unable to as her voice faltered, and she lost her balance completely, falling forward into the person's arms as she past out

(Space)

Jack stared down at the sight before him in horror and disbelief. This wasn't happening, it wasn't real. It was all a dream- one horrible nightmare. But he knew it wasn't. He had tried to save her, he really had, but it was all just too much. He was unable to take his eyes off of his hands covered with Kate blood, but Jack finally forced himself to, just to get one last look at the unmoving, unbreathing Kate that lay before him. Breathing hard, he knew he had no other choice.

Jack turned and began leafing through medical supplies like a madman until he found it: a gun he had hidden beneath it all. He took it in his hands and sat down beside Kate. Slowly, Jack took a deep breath and counted: "1..2..3..4.." tears and a strained voice got the best of him, and Jack took one last breath before pulling the trigger. The sound rang in the caves followed by the sound of Jack's body hitting the room on the cot that Kate's destroyed body didn't cover. He went down in one graceful motion, leaving the gun to dangle from his pale hand beside him, and his eyes staring into the dead atmosphere of the room.

When Alex came to from the dream, she immediately knew that something was wrong. Her wrist ached and her arms were sore, which Alex thought odd since she only past out from the exhaust. Had she of hit the ground, that might've made since, but the last thing she remembered was someone catching her, so that was ruled out. Wanting some answers, Alex forced her head to roll up. Her vision swerved in and out a bit before she realized where she was. She was in a cave, and someone had tied her up. The question of who was answered when Sayid, Sawyer, and at last, Jack came into view. From the fact that Jack was awake, or at least appeared to be, Alex knew that she hadn't been out for more than a few hours.

"What's going on?" Alex finally asked when it was obvious that none of them were going to say anything.

Sayid was the closest to her, and Sawyer was just behind him with on leg rested on a pile of suitcases. Streaks of ash lined his forehead and Sawyer's hair was slightly darker than the normal golden brown it usually was. Jack, on the other hand, sat on the opposite side of the caves, away from everyone, with his head hanging to his chest, looking down. The atmosphere wreaked with smoke, and Alex's lungs suddenly felt sore.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Sayid said, calmly.

Just then, her mother stepped into scene with her normal awareness, and Alex met eyes with her for the slightest second. Alex quickly looked away, and as she did, she noticed a dark green, almost black, backpack the was hidden behind Sayid's leg, and her eyes widened as she recognized it. It was hers.

"Recognize this?" Sayid asked, reading her mind.

Reaching behind him, he picked it up effortlessly.

"Michael found this washes up on shore this afternoon," he continued, "he thought it was odd, because nothing else floated up with it."

As if he had his act all planned out, Sayid unbuckled the snaps that held the bag together, and thought Alex felt unsure about him going through her stuff, she didn't struggle, not wanting to make herself look worse than she had. The first items Sayid pulled out were your basic travel necessities- a hairbrush, tooth brush, toothpaste- all packed safety inside a plastic bag which Sayid placed on a suitcase beside him. The next was a thick paperback: _The Dead Zone_, by Stephen King.

"A King fan," Sayid commented casually, and handed the book to Sawyer, and took out the next item: a passport.

Sayid flipped it open.

"Alexis Rhea Rousseau," he read, and continued, "born April eighth, 1989. At least you told the truth about one thing. Birthplace: Las Angeles, California."

"She was born in Europe," Danielle said suddenly, causing everyone but Jack to turn towards her.

"What?" Alex said, confused. "No- there's some mistake. I'm from LA, lived there all my life, well, until a few months ago."

"But you were born in Europe," Danielle said confidently, "your father must've moved you there, after-"

"After what?" Alex cut in, her eyes narrowing.

"I have to go-" Danielle said quickly, "meet some one."

She left without giving Alex a chance to protest. The caves were quiet and all that was heard was Jack's shallow breaths until Sayid continued to search through the bag.

"What's this?" Sayid asked curiously, pulling out a black spiral notebook.

"It's just some songs I wrote," Alex explained, "an outline for an album we were working on."

As she said this, a few spare sheets of paper fell out from behind the front cover of the notebook and onto the ground. Sayid picked them up and right away it was obvious that they weren't just sheets of paper. Well, the larger one was. Opening it, Sayid found himself looking at a drawing of what looked to be a sketch of an album cover. Sketched on the paged was a wood, colored in black in white. A road broke it in half, and a shaded sunset hung over the oak trees that lined the path. In cursive writing just where the sun met the horizon were the words 'Long Road Home'. Sayid studied the drawing as if trying to find a deeper meaning to the artwork. When he couldn't, Sayid put it aside and picked up the second item that had fallen from the notebook: a photograph.

In the picture, Alex was sitting on a park bench in what she knew to be Europe, though the others didn't, and a young man of nineteen stood behind her, his arms thrown over her shoulders, and her head rested on them. They looked like the happiest couple in the world, at peace with themselves, but the dead's eyes haunted Sayid, who was unable to stare at the photograph any longer.

"Is this him?" Sayid asked, softer than before, almost sympathetic. "Adam?"

A pit formed in her stomach as Alex stared at the picture. Unlike Sayid, she was unable to take her eyes of it. She felt sick, and suddenly everything that had happened to her in the past two weeks, all that she had done didn't matter. After she got out of this mess, she'd get that photograph, no matter what it took. It was the only thing she had left. Her only escape.

"Yeah," Alex said finally.

Her voice was breaking but she didn't care. She prayed that Jack would come out of whatever daze he was in and put a stop to this, so she could explain everything and then just run away. Maybe she'd explore the island a bit. Anything to get away from here. Alex looked down as Sayid stared at her, and for a second, it seemed like Sayid was going to call the entire thing off. Just from that one photograph. Instead, Sayid sat the photograph on top of the drawing and stuck his hand back in the bag, and pulled out an item that non of them expected to be in there. A gun. Sayid picked it up, and held it like he was going to use it, examining it.

"Where'd you get this?" Sayid said darkly, his sympathetic tone gone.

"It's not mine," Alex stated flatly.

"It was with your stuff," Sawyer pointed out.

Though this was obviously something that Sayid had organized, he didn't get on to Sawyer for interrupting.

"Someone put it in there," Alex said sincerely.

She was more nervous about the situation now than ever. Jack didn't seem too eager to jump in, and she was now tied up with two armed men in front of her. Well, Alex could assume that Sawyer was armed. Even if their intend wasn't to hurt her, who could blame Alex for worrying for herself.

"Who?" Sayid said, looking from the gun to her. "Better yet, why were two Bronx musicians traveling in Europe with an outline of an album,"-he held up the gun-"and this."

"We weren't from the Bronx," Alex said, rolling her eyes, but didn't offer anything else.

Sayid's eyes narrowed, sending signs that he didn't think that she was taking this seriously.

"I don't know you very well," Sayid admitted, "but from what I've been able to gather, you're not lying to us to hide something-" Sayid made sure that he had full eye contact with Alex before continuing, "-you're lying to us to protect something."

Sayid held his contact a little longer, before picking the photograph up and tilting it towards her.

"Or someone."

Alex glared at him with all the hatred she could muster, and then let down her 'playing it cool' act, and began to struggle.

"Let me out," she said coldly.

Sayid's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Let me out of here!" Alex screamed louder than before.

"Not until we get some answers," Sayid said, more forcefully than he meant to, "why did you lie to us?"

"I didn't lie to you!" Alex shouted desperately. "You've got to believe me!"

Her eyes began to swell with uncontrollable tears.

"Please, believe me Jack," she continued, even though his head was still down, and he appeared to not have a care in the world at all as to what was happening, "Jack!"

For the first time since she woke up, Jack looked up, and when he did, Alex began wishing that she hadn't disturbed him. Jack's face was paler than usual, especially around his eyes, which were rimmed red around the edges. He looked sick, ill, and there didn't seem to be a cure.

"You expect him to believe you?" Sayid said, speaking for Jack's unspoken words. "After what you did?"

"Jack," Alex said again, more desperate than before, "please- I thought you trusted me."

"So did I," Jack said in a dry, rigid, voice.

"You just ruined out only chance of rescue and almost killed two of our men!" Sayid said, his voice echoing against the cave wall. "How do you explain that?"

Alex looked down as she spook, wishing that she could take everything back, wishing that the stupid dreams would just go away. At last she drew in a deep breath and spoke:

"I'll tell you," she began quietly, "but only if you untie me."

She paused, thinking, and turned back to Jack, forcing herself to look at him.

"And I'll only tell Jack."

Sayid didn't say anything, considering it, and behind him, Sawyer was staring at the ground, thinking that maybe acting as one of the 'leaders' wasn't all fun and games, and currently not what it was looked up to be.

"All right," Sayid agreed finally, "Sawyer, will you get her?"

"Guess I don't have a choice," Sawyer muttered dully, bending down beside Alex, untying her bonds.

Alex looked away until her hands were free, and then looked up at Jack, who stood up, and didn't say anything as he led her out.

(Space)

"Sorry about that," Jack offered as the two entered the beach area, though a good distance away from the other castaways, "Sayid gets a little carried away sometimes."

"As I've learned," Alex said, watching the sand crush beneath her as she walked.

She was surprised to find that they were in the later end of the afternoon, when shadows began to line the beach in waves and designs.

"How's Kate?" She asked finally, figuring it was the right thing to do.

"Oh, she's fine," Jack said, as if he didn't expect the question, or was hearing it for the first time, "the bullet just chipped her arm a little bit. She wasn't even shot. You have good aim- if that's what you were planning."

"It was," Alex admitted, "and thanks- I think. Just tell Kate we're even."

Jack let out a stifled laugh that Alex actually found herself pleased to hear. At least she hadn't scared him into silence. They continued to walk until Jack randomly chose a place by the tide and sat down. Alex followed, and the silence continued until Alex finally gathered the courage to tell Jack the truth. After all, it was only what he deserved.

"Look," she said, "I'm sorry. About everything. You- Kate- you didn't deserve that. Neither of you did."

"It's all right," Jack said unconvenicly, "personally I think Kate's been through worse and me- well- we all know what's happened to me."

He gave Alex a forced smile, and she turned and looked at him, noticing the outline of a bruise that was forming on the lower side of Jack's face.

"Then again," Jack continued, a little more enthused than before, "how many teenagers can say they kidnapped a guy and his girlfriend, blew up a ship, and got capture all in one day?"

"What can I say?" Alex said, smiling a little to herself. "I'm your everyday Jack Sparrow."

Alex laughed at her own joke and Jack eventually joined her, until they let it sink into a forgotten line.

"So," Jack said after a lingering pause, "are you going to tell me what's going on or are we just going to sit here and skip rocks all night?"

"I used to do that," Alex said, not realizing that she had done so out loud.

She stopped and Jack watched her as she thought of what to say.

"Do you know what a medium is?" She said, dragging it out as she did.

"Some kind of psychic, right?"

"Yeah," Alex said, "but they see things through dreams. They can sense things about a person that a normal human being can."

"And you believe in these- abilities?" Jack said, almost in a laughing tone.

"Yeah," Alex said, looking down, "I kind of..am one. I think."

"What are you talking about?" Jack said, studying her.

"I've been having these dreams," Alex said, staring out into the darkening horizon, "every night I see people..dying..these horrible deaths. Nothing can stop it, nothing can control it."

"What if they're just dreams?" Jack said, not too convinced.

"Why would I have dreams about people dying?"

"What kind of people?"

Alex looked down and then, reluctantly, told Jack about her recent dreams of the boat crash, leaving out the most recent one of Jack committing suicide. Jack was quiet for a moment, and stared at the sand between his feet, taking all of it in.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He said finally, looking at her.

"Oh yeah," Alex said sarcastically, "'hey Jack, I know your busy, but I just wanted to let you know that I've been having these weird dreams. Nothing out of the ordinary, just people dying in boats crashing. No big deal'."

"Yeah," Jack said, "that's exactly what you were supposed to say."

Alex looked down, defeated, like a kid who just got lectured by a parent. Jack seemed to recognize this, and the next time he spoke, his tone was much calmer.

"Alex, you can't just go keeping things like this to yourself," he said, "rather they mean anything or not. If there's ever anything bothering you, you know that you can come talk to me, your mom, or even Kate, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Alex said, embarrassed that Jack was talking to her like he was some guidance councilor, "it's just not that easy, you know. How willing were you to talk to Kate about your problems?"

"You got me," Jack sighed, "just- look. There are people here who care about you, all right? Whether you realize it or not. This place, these situations, they're not normal, and they're not always fair. Just know that we're here for you. All of us."

Once again, Alex looked down, not wanting to show that she was actually touched by what Jack had just said. Part of her told herself that could just be saying that to make her feel better, the other part of Alex knew that Jack wasn't like that. No wonder Kate liked him so much.

"Why do you care about me so much?" Alex said after a long pause, looking at Jack.

Jack bit down hard on his lip and swallowed, and Alex was surprised to hear his voice break when he spoke.

"Because I know how it feels to be young and to have no one there for you," Jack said, pained look in his eyes as he looked into hers, causing Alex to look down.

Suddenly Alex didn't want to be there anymore. These kind of emotional chats just weren't for her, and she wasn't good with them. This was Kate's thing, talking to Jack, and since she didn't know the first thing about the guy, she knew it wouldn't be the easiest job, so she was thankful when Jack ended the conversation.

"I need to get back to the caves," he said, clearing his throat.

"What about Sayid?" Alex said, watching Jack as he got to his feet.

"I'd deal with that."

For a split second, fear flashed in Alex's eyes.

"Don't worry," Jack assured, "I won't say a word about what you told me."

"Thanks," Alex said, relieved.

Jack gave her a smile and turned, heading back towards the caves.

"Wait!" Alex said, remembering something.

Jack turned around and looked at her.

"You never asked me why I was in the South Pacific," Alex reminded him, "how I got here- why I'm here."

The realization of this hit Jack, but he found that he wasn't bothered by it at all.

"I don't care," Jack shrugged simply.

And it wasn't said ruddily, or with hardly any emotion at all. He was sincere. He really didn't want to know. There wasn't even a 'you'll tell me when your ready'. Just the fact that Jack might be willing to trust her again, and maybe there friendship had a chance to continue, proved what kind of man he was, and Alex secretly thought that there was anyone on the island who could compete with him. And it wasn't in a romantic way at all, more of a guidance, 'older brother' type thing. With these thoughts, Alex didn't say anything else, and Jack assumed the conversation to be left there, and started off towards the caves.

(Space)

The trip took shorter than Jack had planned, due to the fact that it turned out, Kate was back at her tent instead of his cave.

"The amazing Jack Sparrow returns," Kate said, amused, "always in time to save the day."

"Funny you used that analogy," Jack muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Jack said, shaking his head, "oh, and by the way, Alex said you're even now."

"What?" Kate stated again.

"The arm," Jack said, motioning to his, talking with pictures.

"Oh, right," Kate said, and walked closer to Jack who was now nearing her.

When they were close enough, Kate pulled Jack towards her, embracing him in a soft, warm, kiss that probably would've lasted longer if Jack hadn't of noticed the torn bandage on Kate's arm. His doctor's instincts tried and won at overruling his desires, and Jack broke away.

"What?" Kate said for the third time. "Getting tired of me now."

"No," Jack said and pointed, "your arm."

"It's fine," Kate protested, and tried to pull Jack back into her, but he pushed away.

"I haven't gotten a chance to take a good look at that," Jack said, making himself sound desperate for an excuse to get away, "and then we can get back to this."

Kate smiled at his sudden romantic tone.

"Not to mention you don't want to get blood all over the place, do you?" Jack added.

"Fine," Kate said, giving in, "come on."

She led him inside her small dugout, and the two sat down beside a small fire she had going.

"So tell me Kate," Jack said as she held her hair back while he unwrapped the bandage, "where'd you learn the camping skills? From your dad?"

Kate smiled sadly with in memory.

"Partly that," Kate said, "and partly because I grew up in this small town in Iowa, and we practically lived in the woods."

"Iowa?" Jack snorted.

"Hey!" Kate said in her defense. "I happen to like small towns."

"I don't," Jack commented, "I hate how they pull you in. It scares me."

"City boy," Kate muttered under her breath.

"I heard that," Jack said, "and there are definitely not as many songs about city boys as there are country girls."

"Yeah," Kate agreed, "but all the songs about country girls were top hits."

"Fine," Jack sighed, "you win, hold this."

"What?" Kate said, taking the white fabric he gave her, and turned her face up in disgust. "You know, a warning about the blood would've been nice."

"You don't like hospitals, do you?"

"I'm not fond of them," Kate said, "personal, you tell me to cut up someone's body and then hand me a plate of pasta for dinner, that thing would look the furthest thing from food before you could say 'nutrition'."

"Never seemed to bother me," Jack teased.

"You just wait until we get off this island," Kate said, "I'll find some of your old college friends and dig something up on you."

When Jack didn't say something sarcastic back, Kate knew she had spoken wrong, though she wasn't sure what until she remembered the conversation they had had the previous week about Jack's history of loneliness. Funny how that same person was now leading a camp of over forty on an island somewhere in the middle of the ocean.

"Sorry," Kate said quietly, "I didn't think about-"

"No, it's fine," Jack said, not wanting to let something like that ruin his temporary good mood.

By this time, Jack had changed the medicine wrap with some he found with Kate's stuff.

"So what do you think, doctor?" Kate said in a serious tone.

"Well.." Jack said, teasing as he made he put on his 'doctor tone', "I think you'll live. With some rest."

"You know," Kate said, playing along, "when I was sick when I was little, I'd always rest better if someone stayed with me."

"Yeah, I'll stay out here with you tonight," Jack said, more quickly than he should've.

"Well I was going to ask you to ask Shannon if she's found any dolls," Kate joked, "but that'll work too."

"You better be lucky I'm used to sarcasm," Jack said, not really minding Kate's sarcasm at all.

"I had a feeling you were," Kate said, pulling him back towards her for another kiss.

(Space)

Alex ended up staying on the beach all night and into the next morning. She wasn't sure, but she assumed it to be around six AM. Her stomach was growling, head ached, and she couldn't keep her eyes open three seconds without blinking, but Alex couldn't bring herself to go back to the caves. All she could do was sit and stare out at the ocean, feeling sorry for herself. She was beginning to wonder if maybe this is what it felt like to be Sawyer.

"You always loved the ocean."

Though startled by the sudden voice, Alex didn't need to turn to know who it was. The only thing she wanted to know was..how?

"When you were little," the voice continued, "you always wanted to be at sea. You even wanted to live in one of those houseboats. When your dad would say 'what about the sharks?' you said that you didn't care."

This time, Alex had to turn around and speak up, just to make sure that this was real.

"How did you know that?"

"Your uncle told me," Adam said, walking towards her, "when I talked to him right after you moved in."

Whoever said to never underestimate the impossible was right. Walking towards Alex was no other than Adam, her deceased boyfriend. She didn't even want to ask how, because she was afraid that if she did, the entire moment would be ruined. Instead, she stood up, grunting slightly at the pain in her sore legs as she did, and walked towards him. When they were finally together, Adam took her hands in his, and just held them there, staring into her eyes.

"Funny how things turn out, huh?" He said, and reached up, brushing some lose strands of hair away from Alex's face as they blew in the wind.

Alex tried to think of something clever to say back, she really did, but found herself unable to speak at all as tears began to form in her eyes. Not wanting to push her, Adam drew her into a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Alex blurted out finally, "I'm sorry..I'm sorry.."

"Sh.."Adam said, holding her tightly, "it's not your fault. Your safe now, and that's all that matters."

"But you-"

"Some things are just meant to be," Adam said, "that's one thing I've learned from you."

"You couldn't of learned anything from me," Alex said, her eyes clothes against the fabric of the black sweatshirt Adam had been wearing when he passed.

"I learned more from being with you than I ever could've from books," Adam told her, "the two years I spent with you were the best years of my life."

"Don't lie," Alex said, sniffing a little, "so why did you come back."

"To tell you that I love you," Adam said, and as many times as he had said it in previous times, it seemed to mean more coming from him now than ever, "to tell you that this is not your fault, to tell you that there are people here who care about you, and that you should accept that, and not dwell on the past, and to tell you how proud I am of you."

"You heard me talking to Jack," Alex said, slightly amused.

"I did," Adam admitted, "and I swear to God if he ever lays a hand- another hand- on you-"

"Slow down there Sparky," Alex said, "if I find out of any hauntings going on-"

"Don't worry," Adam laughed, shaky his head, "I know he's there for you."

"Yeah," Alex muttered into his shoulder, "he is."

When they finally broke apart, Alex wiped the tears from her eyes before she let him gaze into hers again.

"You're really lucky, you know," Adam said, "to be with such a great group of people."

"If you like the weather in Maine," Alex muttered under her breath.

"What?"

She looked up at him and smiled a little bit.

"It just means," she began, "stick around a bit, you might change your mind."

Adam laughed.

"So they found your stuff then," Adam said, "so I guess the only thing they got from going through it was that you have a good taste in novels and you're a songwriter."

"And a gun," Alex added, looking down.

"A gun?"

"Yeah," Alex said, looking back up to him, "how serious were you about robbing that ship."

"Oh God," Adam said, his humor gone, "oh God, Alex, I'm so sorry, that must've been one of the other guys. I had no clue, I swear. I hope they didn't-"

"Blame me for it?" Alex finished for him. "Yeah, I got the full interrogation experience."

She held up her slightly bruised wrist to show him.

"I guess all that was missing was the torturing," she finished.

"Alex-"

"Don't," Alex said, stopping him.

She looked into his eyes and finished her statement.

"I believe you."

Adam smiled a little, and then pulled her against his chest, and their lips brushed against each other's, once, twice, a third time, and Alex had to break away.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered, "I can't-" she pulled her hair out of her face as the tears came rolling back, "I'll miss you too much."

"No you won't," Alex said, "I'll always be here."

"Oh yeah, how?"

"You know when your in the caves and for a second you think someone's following you, but when you turn around, there's nothing?"

"Yeah," Alex said, not seeing where this was going.

"That's me," Adam said enthusiastically, "and when you're staring out to sea like you always do, and for a split second, you think you see something on the horizon, but the moment you blink, it's gone? That's me. And when your cloud gazing and you begin to think 'hey, that one looks a little funny', that's me."

He reached up and pushed er hair back behind her ear as he was so accustomed to doing.

"Every loose string of hair," he continued, "every shadow on the shore, every song stuck in your head, every misstep. That's all me, just reminding you to take a moment and just..become apart of it. That's how I want you to remember me."

"Guess you've go this all figured out, huh?" Alex said, touched by what he was saying but still unsure. "So what, they read you poetry in Heaven?"

"Something of the sort," Adam said, and tried to kiss her again, but she still backed away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, afraid of him hearing her breaking voice, "I can't- I can't say goodbye again."

Adam looked down at her and smiled sadly.

"You never really did."

He stared deeply into her eyes and she held it until a crash from the jungle interrupted the moment.

"Did you hear that?" Alex said, looking towards the mass of trees.

Adam didn't answer.

"Adam?"

Alex turned around to find no one there. Frantically, she looked around the beach. Nothing.

"Adam?" She called again, pained and hurt.

Why did the world keep doing this to her? It was as if though she was never meant to say goodbye. The only thing she knew that would keep her going was the chance of seeing him again for another goodbye. Another crash from the jungle broke Alex from her thoughts, and she turned just in time to see a silhouette turn shoulders at her, walking into the deep paths of the unknown. Alex took one last look around the beach and, convincing herself that she had imagined the whole thing, she began running, taking off after the man.

She followed nothing for what seemed like hours, running as though she was being controlled by someone else, and Alex couldn't help but to think back to Adam's last words. The force finally backed down, and Alex stopped, just in time to stopped herself from running into what was in front of her. Almost afraid to see what it was, Alex brought herself to looked down, and the site was enough to make her stumble back, losing her balance. Even on the ground only one look at the object for her to know what it was: the tail end of Flight 815.

Author's Note: Okay, this time it REALLY IS the tail section, I swear! No joke. Survivors? Maybe..but that's for me to know and you to find out! To top off the chapter, am I the queen of cheesy endings or what? Lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reviewing, and have fun watching the finale!

Before I post the summary for the next fic, I want to give you all a few choices. I'm unsure of which paths to go with this series, so I decided to ask for some suggestions.

1. In the next fic, Shannon/Sayid find out about the hatch, but when Boone shows Sayid what's inside, they get trapped in.

2. In the next fic, Claire delivers her baby, with help from Kate and the other beach goers.

3. Jack passes out while looking for..um..well, you'll see..and the castaways fear his death as hopes of him waking up are slim.

4. Someone poisons Jack, with the same outcome.

5. Jack simply sprains his ankle while looking for um..well, you'll see!

6. Claire's baby dies during the delivery, casuing many agnsty moments and a depressed Jack.

7. I go back with my original plot of Ethan(or the others) taking Claire's baby, and maybe even go on with that plot, and have them start looking for it again.

Please pick your favorites! I have to tell you, I'm really not all that fond of baby island.

Next fic, "Forget Me Not"(working title)

Alex leads Jack on a search for the tail section of the plane, while meanwhile, back at camp, either..

A. Shannon/Sayid discover an island mystery which, in the end, may prove to be the solution to their relationship problems.

or

B. Claire goes into labor, and it's up to the beach camp to save her and her baby.

Hm..more about future fics: You'll learn more on the back stories of Alex and Danielle, a third raft will set sail(sigh, they never listen), someone- actually, a few people- are leaving the camp, but not all at the same time, and not all together, you'll meet Roberto, and learn his story with Danielle.

Of course, this is all told based on my story, not the show's, but on that-

OH YEAH, WHO WAS RIGHT!

Remember my fic awhile back, and I had _Black Rock_ as a ship? I was going to change it, because I'd figured they'd never make it a ship. Lol.

Thanks again for the reviews! You guys rock!

October Sky


End file.
